supermaster
by rocketshipsandrayguns
Summary: When the master saved the doctor from rassilon he thought he would die in the time lock with the time lords .but then the white guardian gives him a second Chance. only one problem he'll have to help two stupid apes and an annoying angel without going crazy!
1. Chapter 1 redemption

**Disclaimer I don't own Dr who ,supernatural, life on mars just my imagination.**

**This my first fanfic I apologize for any spelling errors.**

* * *

Rassilon's evil plan had been foled by the doctor! The link had been broken and any second he would be dragged back into the time war, but he would have his revenge on that fool doctor first!

He raised the deadly gantlet at the Doctor as is started to eminent an omuis light and low hum!

"You'll die with me doctor" raged Rassilon.

The doctor lowers his head accepting his fate"I know"

The Master watched in a daze ,everything was shifting in his mind without the drum's coercing through his brain he could thank for his self for the first time since he was 8!

Everything snapped into place and he could see his life for what it really was what he was the shame and guilt that overcame him over powered the pain of his dying body .

The sound of rassilon's death gauntlet activating snapped him back to the present. Horrified he realize that rassilon was going to kill the only friend he ever had! He couldn't let that happen .

"Get out of the way" he warned his old friend as he lunged at rassilon shooting beams of energy into the tyrant's chest

"You did this to me"! He screamed at him forcing him back into the time lock .

"All my life "

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

The portal closed on them as they were dragged back to gallifray and the time war.

* * *

**1500 years later **

The master thought he had died when forced rassilon into the time lock but that would be too easy. And rassilon wasn't going to let him off the hook. He needed a scapegoat and the Master fit the bill !

"That's what I get for trying to kill an immortal time lord"! He though through clinched teeth. Rassilon used all the gallifrayin technics used during the dark times to make him suffer .to the Master it felt like forever but in realalty it was only days .the daleks attacked the citadel rassilon and his follower's flead leaving the Master alone he survived by absorbing the daleks energy beams' through the years. he walks the ruin's of his home world seeking a way back even though he knows its useless hope is all he has left. He looks up to see he's not alone a man in a white suit is standing in front of appears human but the energy emiting from him is not.

The master backs away from him in fear .he knows he is far more powerful than his self.

"I'm not here to hurt Koschei "

The Master freezes in his tracks at the mention of his real name.

"Who are you and what is it you want of me " the master retorted the man smiled sadly vary much like a teacher would when a child gets the same question wrong for the tenth time in a row

"You don't remember me at all do you"?

"Of course not you have forgotten here let me help you to remember"

And before he could react the stranger had his fingers on either side of his head and instantly images flashed before his eyes .

And he remember. He remembered waking up in Manchester in 1973 he remembered a sweet girl named Annie who was a kind friend and then he remembered DCI Gene Hunt his annoying mentor but he wasn't human he was the White Guardian!

"Why are you here "

"To give you a chance at redemption"

The Master' hearts skipped a beat at the thought.

"Yes"

I will send you back to earth. There are two humans who need your knowledge and experience. You will help them till I say other Wise

The Master had to bit his lip to keep from saying that he didn't want to baby sit any stupid ape's. This was his only chance to escape this he kept quiet and noded his dead as The guardian explained about the mission ,the brothers, and gave him a message to deliver when he was done he placed his hand on the Masters head he immediately was ingulfted in the time vortex.


	2. Chapter 2 bloody humans

**hello here's an update please review and tell me what you thank. I welcome your suggestions and ideals. Tell me which characters should make a guest appearance.**

* * *

The master felt like he had been through a blender oh he had and not the common kitchen kind either no he had been wiped around in the time space vortex kind! He wasn't sure where he was because currently his eyes were superglue shut. After a few more minutes his senses slowly started to return to him one by one. He was not alone he could smell two humans close by. All Time Lords had a hytend sence of smell and the master's was better than most. He could now make out their voices they seamed to be having a heated argument about something. The master was to distorted to care about the silly humans little mela drama. His wrists hurt and could bearly move them,at first he thought he was trapped under some heavy object!

But then he was finely able to open his eyes he laughed at his stupidity. his wrists were tide to the chair he was apparently sitting in. That's when it doned on him that he was a prisoner and it stopped being funny quite fast.

His short outburst of amusement had alerted his captors that he was awake, and presently he had an automatic and a wicked looking knife in his face!

"Well sleeping beauty finely decided to wake up" said the one holding the imposing blade in an American ascent, he had short cropped sandy brown hair and whore a beat up leather jacket. The master could sense this man wouldn't mind killing him if he he didn't co-oprate with him !

"Who the hell are you ,what are you a demon?

The master raised his eyebrows at that , obviously the man was a nuter or he was a monster hunter in which case ...oh no no no please don't be the Winchester brothers of all the stupid apes I could be stuck with I would end up with a bunch of trigger happy nuts great!

Best not tell them my names the master they might decided to mount my head over they're fire-place! The master plastered on his politician smile

"Hello you wouldn't be the Winchester brothers by any chance ?"

"Hay who's asking the questions you or me?"

"Well are you?"

This time the other one spoke up " yes I'm Sam and this is my brother , you appeared in the middle of the road in this.." He waved his arms about trying to find words to describe the vortex

"Blue smoke and well ...that's not normal ,who are you who sent you?"

Despite his lack of knowledge of physic Sam seemed the more resemble one he was bigger than his brother but seams to be the younger of the two

" my name is koschei and the white guardian sent me" by the blank looks I got I gathered they haven't heard of him at all

"Who?"

"He the personification of order and good ,the most powerful being in the universe!"

" you mean God?"

"Yes you could call him that"

"Why should we believe you ?"

The master closed his eyes and repressed

the urge to scream at the idiots! Then he remembered the message the white guardian had given him.

" I must see the watcher"

And once again they stared at me like I was mad which I might be soon if this keeps up!

"Castiel"

"Why?"

" because I have message for him " I said though clenched teeth.

* * *

Castiel wasn't what the master was expecting a watcher to look like .the way he was dessed reminded him of the the doctor at the though of his old friend he felt guilty for how he treated him all those years

Pushing the painful memories away he consented on delaying the message without making a mistake, not that he would know if he did it being in the guardian's language.

* * *

Castiel had almost lost all hope of ever hearing from his father

There was no doubt this dashevled dirty man was sent from his father! To Dean and Sam the message was gibberish

"Well what do you thank? Is he telling the truth" Dean asked

"Yes the message is in my native language only the angels and my father speaks it"

" if it's not asking to much would someone bloody untie me then !" The master shouted at them.

Dean looked uneasy about letting him lose

"Dean you must release him ! God sent him here for a reason! That's what the message was! He's vary important! Something is coming ! Without his knowledge we haven't a chance!

* * *

The watcher has convinced the two humans to untie me and listen to me doubt thy trust me not that it maters to me I wouldn't turn my back on them either! Regardless I have enough sanity to keep my promise the the white guardian even if I have to babysit the hardy boys to do so!


	3. Chapter 3 conversation's

**disclaimer I don't own supernatural or doctor who wish I did! Please review I'm a first time writer and need all who the help I can get.**

* * *

Dawn was breaking out side the Frank's dinner .nearly deserted at this hour of the morning. The Waiter a skinny kid gave his early morning customer's dirty looks as he delivered the 10th order of the hamburger special in the last 20 minutes.

"Will there be anything else I can get you " he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes Chip's and one of those Shake's the chocolate one and more meat lots of meat"replied a blond haired man with a wild look in his dark eyes causing the other men at the table to look slightly uncomfortable. The unfortunate Waiter rolled his eyes and turns of his heels to fetch the order.

Dean watched the Master finish of another cheeseburger and reach for a new one as soon as Castiel had untied the stranger he had started to make a list of demands and complaints. Half of which he did not understand. OK time for some q and a.

"So you're a hunter ?" Dean tried the Master stopped eating long enough to fix him with an icey stare and snorted like being a Hunter was distasteful.

"No I'm a scientist"

"Why would God send you"

The master Sighed he was not going to get any peace until he satisfied these humans curiosity

" to give me a chance to redeem myself" he stated bluntly

Sam and Castiel looked down like they understood where he was coming from.

"He took me out of my time and from the place of my brith "he explained this got their attention.

"Where's home?" Sam asked

"Gallifray"

"Is that in England"

The Master laughed at that "no it's further away than that"

"I never heard of it" Dean muttered

"You wouldn't Dean it was destroyed a long time ago along with it's people!"

"Sorry man I didn't realise" Dean said apologiticy

"What killed them? Was it demon's?

The Master smirked "seemed like it but we called them the daleks,they used to be human, they had all their humanity removed they consider all other life forms inferior and must be exterminated my people wiped them self's out to rid the universe of them!"

All was quite for awhile till the Waiter returned with his master went back to eating like it was going out of style.

"So" he said when he had finished eating some 10 minutes later "you fight demons and ghost sounds like fun let's get this party started!"


	4. Chapter 4 no such than as alien's part 1

**hello there, here's an update to the master's woe's with the Winchester's. I don't own Dr who or supernatural sigh.**

* * *

Joel Benson was closing up in the office building where he worked as a Janitor. "I'm getting too old for this kind of work". He thought shaking his balding head wearily .

From down the hall came a scratching sound ,Joel holding his broom like a weapon crept down the hall toward the sounds.

"If it's those kids again I'm gonna call the cop's this time"

But it wasn't, couldn't find anything at all. He started to feel ill and had the nagging feeling that he had forgotten something was then he noticed the pen in his hand and he couldn't remember why he was holding it!

"Maybe I should make an appointment with the Doc about my memory" he laughed nervously. The sight of his hands and arms was far from humours however black marks covered them!

It was then he heard the noses again only this time it seemed closer,like someone was whispering in the back of his mind. It was then he realized that the sound was coming from above his head!

With a sense of dread he slowly lifted his head to the ceiling and cried out in horror and pain as he was struck by electricity!

* * *

The sound of the car radio blasting out the lyrics to a dated band jard the master awake. If he didn't know better he would suspect Dean was doing this on porpoise ,surely on one played music that loud ? He'd spent the last five hours stuck in the back seat of the impala forced to listen to their blasted rock bands!

He'd given up trying to get them to turn the music down as it only resulted in Dean turning the volume up even louder "what was that I couldn't quite hear you"The Master just shook his head in annoyance

"Earthlings"he muttered under his breath.

They were headed to a small town in new York to investigate a series of accidental deaths that had occurred over the last two mouths.

Dean stopped on the outskirts of the town in a deserted field. The master sighed with relief as the car motor was shut off killing the radio.

Dean was not about to put the newbie in harm's way without making sure he could handle firearms! To that end he set up a series of empty bottles for him to shoot at and opened the the trunk and started to fish through it for the right weapons.

The master was very interested in the arsenal.

" Ooh pretty toys!"he grinned like a child in a candy factory.

"If your going to hunt you'll need to learn to use one of these" Dean said handing the Master an automatic doubtfully.

Sam started to explain how to use it making the master smirk while Dean leaned back against the car and opened a beer.

"So any time you're ready, its okay if you don't hit the target at first it takes practice" Sam said reassuringly .

Instead of shooting the bottles Dean had set up he turned around and shot the bottle in Dean's hand shattering the glass and causing Dean to jump about three inches out of his skin!

"Dude what the hell !" Cried an angry Dean causing the master to snicker at his reaction.

"I know how to use a gun thank you very much"the master retorted.

Sam raised his eyebrows "obviously!" He said sarcastically.

"What kind of scientist knows how to shoot like that!"

" believe me you don't want to know" the master sighed getting back into the car he had no desire to dig up his past.

* * *

The Connor scold at the FBI agents they would have to show up right before lunch He pulled out his charts on the deceased and droned of the facts surrounding the accident, after which the men dismissed him.

The Master watched Dean and Sam examine the body of the Janitor as he leaned against the cold concrete wall of the morgue. The man had been fried to a crisp the master could still smell a metal tang in the air, electricity. But it the marks on the victims hands and arms that caught his interest.

The brothers seemed to be at a loss to explain master decided to hurry things along.

"He was counting something"the Winchester's looked up at him with confusion written on their faces.

"The Janitor, he has tally marks on his body like he was counting something,a lot of something's and the way they are written he must have been looking at them while writing as if he was afraid to look away " the master explained.

* * *

Sam looked impressed with the masters explanation though it didn't help them find out what kind of monster had killed the old man

Since most of the victim's worked in the same office so they decided to question their co worker's

* * *

Dean straightened his tie as a pretty women in a powder pink blouse stood up from behind the desk as he approached. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She had known the Janitor well and went on about how awfully sad it was.

But she did mention a before the last accident an employee had a mental breakdown and was found wandering around the basement raving about how aliens were after her!


	5. Chapter 5 no such than as aliens part 2

**hello everyone, sorry about not updating sooner but I got the flu and a bad case of writer's block. I still don't own doctor who or supernatural darn it ! **

**If you like this please leave a review and tell me where this story should go. This chapter has sploirs for the Christmas special .**

* * *

_The Master didn't like ordinary hospitals and he hated mental hospitals even more._

_As he pasted the nurse's and doctors in the hall he was half expecting one of them to chase after him crying one of the inmates is lose!_

_Dean and Sam seemed oblivious to the Masters fear's._

_The three of them was posing as FBI agents again . the idea was to get in to talk to the office girl who was babbling about aliens._

_One of the orderlys showed them to her room and left them there._

_The girl sat on the edge of the bed her large brown eyes darted fearfully at the three strangers ._

_Dean started asking her about what she saw._

_"Nothing I saw nothing, it was all in my head,they think I'm mad!" She spat out bitterly on the verge of tears._

_The master smiled at her kindly sitting on the bed beside her taking one of her small hands in his strong hands._

_"That's okay we're all a little mad nothing wrong with that all the brilliant people are" the master replied his voice dripping with honey making dean cringe and Sam to roll his eyes._

_The master then repeated the question dean had asked earlier surprisingly she began to relate the event's that lead to her impressment ._

_The description she gave of the aliens didn't fit any monster either Winchester brother had ever encountered. The Master on the other hand knows immediately who they are, the silence!_

* * *

The master hadn't spoken a word since they had left the mental hospital which Dean found odd he was usually so chatty to the point that Dean suspected the master was in love with the sound of his voice.

After hours of research with on results Dean slammed his dads journal back down onto the table in frustration.

"There's nothing in here that even comes close to this creature no mythology on it at all ".

At this point the master finely spoke up.

"Well if you're finely done making fools out of yourselves, I'll tell you the mythology of these creatures" the master said putting air quotes around the last four words.

Dean glared at him " you know what this creature is and you wait until now to tell us?"

"I thought you'd be more likely to listen to me if you had no other options, because dean what I am about to tell you will rock your world" the master said in a condescending manner.

"What are try they then?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"They're an alien race called the silence genetically engineered priest the moment you stop looking at the they edit them selves out of your memory so after they hear you're confession you forget about it. A few years ago some of them went rough travel back in time to the dawn of man to accelerate your development for their own gain" the master could see by the look on their faces they thought he was crazy.

"Aliens, you seriously expect us to believe a bunch of little green men in a flying saucer are responsible for these killings?"laughed disbelienly.

"Of all the stupid apes on this stupid excuse for a planet I would have to be stuck with you too, fine don't take my word for it ask your watcher!" The master said throughing his hands up in frustration.

"You better call Cas Dean , and get this nonsense out of the way...before this gets out of hand" Sam caused his brother cutting his eyes over to the master with concern.

Dean went through an louder than nesasry prayer to the absent angel .

"There's no need to shout Dean my hearing is quite good" Cas replied apering behind dean making him jump out of his chair.

"Cas don't do that!"

"Sorry I forgot, why did you call me?"

"Well chuckles over here thinks aliens are the ones killing these people" Dean said indicating the Master.

"What race of aliens are we talking about?there's thaounds of races of aliens"

Both Sam and dean stare at the angel incredibly " what! Aliens are real and ... You didn't think we should know that?" Dean practly shouted at Cas

"It didn't seem important ... These aliens what do they look like? " Cas mumbled looking confused.

" its the silence no one knows what they look like because the moment you look away you forget seeing them that's way all the victim's have tally marks its the only way you know you had an encounter" the master expland

Cas nodes thoughtly "I heard of them, we should act now before anyone else dies!"

"Finally" the master muttered as he headed out of the door .

"Wait share are you going?" Dean called after him .

"The silence would have came here in a ship if we can locate it we can locate the silence too " the master hoped he was right about where the ship was the derelict warehouses they had pasted on on the outskirts of the town where the perfect place to hide a space ship.

* * *

As it turns out the master was right about the silence's ship being in the abandoned warehouse. The spaceship didn't look the way sam had imagined it would instead of a silver salcer in was jet black and triangler in shape the inside was larger than the expected ,the master went quickly to the control panels that was lit up with multi color lights like a Christmas tree.

"Umm what actually are you doing" sam whispered the Master looked up at him and narrowed his eyes "I'm hacking into their computer system,why are you whispering?"

Feeling rather foolish Sam shrugged his shoulders this was weird , even for them .

Cas was looking up at the ceiling "they're here!"

Sam and dean both looked up and saw the hideous aliens hanging from the ceiling like bats in a cave would.

"Yeah, I know its okay as long as you don't wake them we should be fine, just don't start shooting that gun of yours " the master warned dean

After a few minutes which seemed to drag on for hours the master finished taping in alien codes on the far advanced computers.

"Okay Dean Sam Cas ... Run now!" The master yelled as he pressed a big red button and the entire ship started to malfunction as sparks from the control panels flew even though sam had never been in a spaceship before he knew that this ship was going to blow up!

When they where a safe denstence from the where house they turned back just in time to see the Large building and the space ship full of monsters inside it go up in a huge explosion .

Dean turned on the master and demanded that he explain himself,the master shrugged his shoulders " look the silences ship was unstable so I just overloaded their computer systems causing the engine to explode"

Cas nodded slowly" every effective "

The master rolled his eyes the angel always seems to state the obvious working with the wenchesters was going to be a pain but at least he wouldn't get bored.


End file.
